An Endless Summer of Memories
by Rilianne
Summary: {Very short drabbles that I consider to be too small to post as one-shots; Much shipping (Mostly KanoKido);} Drabble 4: A short piece I wrote for class about Kano being secretive. {Literally terrible summary; Possibly OOC at times;}
1. Chapter 1

The blonde trickster slipped quietly in the front door and locked it behind him. A silent yawn escaped his lips and he began making his way to his room. However, a small noise caught his attention as he passed a different—yet still very familiar—door. As tired as he was, his curiosity won out and he crept into the room of the club's "fearless" leader.

It didn't take long for his eyes to adjust to the slightly different lighting and he once they did, he could almost clearly see Kido's figure spread out on the bed, her blankets a haphazard mess. He chuckled softly and approached, fixing her covers and carefully tucking her back in.

As Kano began his retreat, his foot hit something that rustled and pulled his attention to the cluttered desk area.

A fair number of wadded up paper balls littered the desktop and Kano caught a glimpse of something else beneath them. Walking over, he brushed his hand over the desk—sending the papers scattering; a single paper ball rolled from the desk and bounced from the chair to his knees and finally to his foot where it rolled off his boot and underneath the desk.

Quickly checking to make sure the sleeping girl hadn't awakened, he turned his attention back to what he'd been previously looking at. A pink stationary pad, covered with an oddly girly sakura pattern sat along on the surface. Only a few lines had been written but it seemed as though—judging from the paper wads now on the floor—it had taken a while to get to even that point. With a shrug, he read over the scrawlings.

He felt his face flush even before he'd finished reading and he let out a small breath of air. Behind him, Kido shifted in her bed, pushing the covers off again and rolling onto her side, facing away from the intruder.

After letting himself catch his breath, Kano smiled slightly and reread the message again and again. Finally, once he was sure of his response, he plucked a pencil from the pencil case and scribbled a reply on the not before making his retreat and heading to his own room.

Kido woke in a rather uncomfortable position—tangled in her lilac colored blankets. She sighed and slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, rubbing her eyes and then running a hand through her long jade hair. She grimaced and let out a soft sound of pain when her fingers caught on a knot.

Working her way through the hair demon—and scouring the room for her hairbrush—she swung her feet out over the side of her bed, kicking a small object in the process. She blinked, looking up to where she vaguely remembered having left the paper, only to find that her desk had been cleared of everything but her notepad. As she made her way over, she frowned.

Rereading over her message, she noticed a new addition at the bottom of the sheet. She read over the scrawl and then over her own message again. Her cheeks went red and her ears felt suddenly hot. She knew that handwriting very well.

Written in that very familiar font were the five short words, "I love you too, Tsubomi."

 _ **A/N: So, I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm so sorry for that! I'm actually working really hard on the upcoming chapter of Road Trip! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to finish my Christmas fic or the one I was working on for Danchou's birthday but I was recently digging around in some of my old binders and I found this old drabble of mine! I am pretty sure that I wrote this around/close to the same time as Of Nightmares and Promises but I honestly don't remember writing this very much... I will admit that I changed a few parts and added some connecting sentences to the original as well.**_

 _ **Also, since this is only around half of the size of a normal chapter of mine, I've decided to make a sort of collection for all of my drabbles and shorts that are too short for me to consider them a complete one-shot! I also may at some point open up requests to practice my writing-but I'm not 100% sure on that yet...**_

 _ **Pretty soon I will also be announcing some new AU plans and a couple of new multi-chapter fics that will take Road Trip's place once it's finished. Speaking of which, Road Trip should be updated pretty soon but since I updated it in November, I haven't gotten much response and haven't been terribly motivated to work on it... Sorry!**_

 _ **Either way, thank you so much for reading over this and please leave your thoughts in a review~ I always really love to hear what you all think!**_


	2. Chapter 2

The scene was a familiar one... an old one. Everything around him seemed tinged with a light golden aura-not too dark but enough to where he could tell there was something off. The large, open room was empty save himself and a closed, white casket. Whose was it? He couldn't remember... Funny, he seemed to remember the stupidest and most insignificant details of his life... but not the death of someone he seemed to deeply care about based on the tightening feeling in his chest. They must've been important because as he forced himself to step closer, hot tears formed behind his eyes. A single picture sat atop the casket, flipped down so the face of the deceased was unable to be seen. Curiously, he lifted it, taking it in both hands and staring into the face of a dark haired, dark eyed girl in a bright red scarf. The temperature in the room plummeted and he could hear footsteps behind him.

"I'm sorry I died... but you know," the voice was sweet but lacked its warmth that he knew so well, "you didn't even come to say goodbye that day... for that, I ha-"

Her words were cut short and a black haired male sat abruptly in his bed, out of breath and clutching for something to hold onto. His eyes darted to his side when he heard a startled yelp and his hand made contact with something soft and warm.

"Sh-shintaro?" The voice was quiet but obviously startled, "what're you doing?" Even in the dark room, he could see her shift to resting on her elbow, taking his hand in her own. Her dark hair was tangled and there were a few curls that stood up at odd angles, backlit by the light that filtered in through the window.

"Ayano..?" His voice shook as he reached a hand out again to make sure she was there.

"Yeah, I'm here..." Again, she shifted her position, this time, sitting herself closer to the male. "Is something wrong?"

A few moments of silence and a whispered 'no' followed before Ayano carefully laid her head on his shoulder. He swallowed, attempting to calm his breathing and to not tense under her touch.

"Was it a nightmare?" The question took him off guard, but he sighed, giving her a quiet confirmation that she had guess it. He rested his head atop hers, mildly disgusted by how drenched in sweat he was. Just as he was settling in beside her, she sat up, hitting her head violently against his and causing them both to yelp in pain.

"S-Sorry!" She sounded flustered as she moved around, now sitting partially in front of him with a apologetic smile.

"What're you-?"

"I'll keep away all the bad dreams!" She clenched her hands into fists and grinned at him-the kind of grin that spread from cheek to cheek and caused her eyes to squint and the kind of grin that cause his heart to skip.

"And how do you plan to do that..?" He tried to sound amused but instead seemed to just sound unsure or tired. In response, Ayano carefully climbed up beside him and set herself in his lap, wrapping her thin arms around his neck and cuddling into his chest.

"I'll make it so they can't get to you!" He sputtered, blushing wildly and certain that she could hear his heartbeat through his chest. She leaned back slightly, looking up at him, "After all, we promised for better or for worse, right?" She giggled as Shintaro sighed, poking her forehead lightly.

"I'm not sure that's what that refers to, you know..." But he couldn't deny that hearing her say those words again made the tension he felt dissipate.

"Sure it is," she giggled again, nestling herself back to where she was, her head resting perfectly in the crook of his neck, "Nightmares are bad so they're part of the worse category..." As her sentence ran on, he could hear her getting sleepier.

"Yeah, yeah... of course... you should sleep," he muttered, twirling a few strands of her hair. She shook her head, a subtle gesture as drowsiness took hold of her movements.

"I'm not tired..."

"Sure you're not... goodnight, Ayano..."

"Nngh, goodnight, Shintaro..." A yawn and her hold around his neck became ever looser. Hesitating a moment, he leaned towards her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Thank you, my precious hero..."

 _ **A/N: Okay so, this was supposed to be for Shintaro's birthday back in April but I completely forgot to post it, oops! I wish I could've figured out a better way to phrase that last line so it wasn't so OOC and cringy, but oh well... Either way, I think it's been established that I'm absolutely terrible at updating so I'll continue to apologize until I get better about it!**_

 _ **Edit: There were some formatting issues I didn't realize, I'm terribly sorry but it should be fixed now!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Shintaro wandered lazily down the hallway, Ene blabbering about nothing in particular. He was headed to bed but as he reached his younger sibling's room, he knocked and carefully opened the door to say goodnight.

"Oi, Mo—"The girl that looked up at him was most definitely not his sister and it took him a moment to process the green haired girl's presence. She wore a familiar outfit—not her own—but one borrowed from the idol's large wardrobe and she looked up at him with the same piercing coal colored eyes that had frozen him when they first met. "K-K-Kido-san? Wh-What are you doing in Momo's room…? And where is she?" The teenaged girl blinked and then sighed softly, pointing towards the closed bathroom door.

"She decided that we should have a sleepover." Kido explained, answering his questions one at a time. The black haired boy nodded as if this made complete sense though in reality, the concept kind of passed right over his head. He considered just leaving and skipping saying goodnight to his sister but he instead decided it would be better to just keep conversation going with the Mekakushi Dan's leader.

"So…" He began, bumbling over his words and nervous over the fact that he was seemingly alone with the girl who, in all honestly, slightly terrfied him, "I guess you're gonna be here for breakfast…?" This blatantly stupid question spurred an eruption of laughter and a 'you're so stupid, goshujin' from the blue haired virus inhabiting his phone. He swore that he could see even Kido concealing a laugh. How was he supposed to know what these things involved? Not only had he shut himself away for two years, but he also happened to be of the male gender… sleepovers were typically for girls, right? He began to sweat as she took her time in answering his question.

"Yes… That's part of a sleepover normally…" Her voice held a tone of light amusement, knowing that he probably wasn't well versed on the subject of sleepovers. At that moment, the boy realized how similar she really was to Ayano beneath the tough exterior shell. A smile appeared on her thin lips and lit her face. He opened his mouth to speak again when the bathroom door opened and Momo came bounding out, flopping down on the bed beside the other girl. It took her a moment to realize her brother was standing in the doorway, mouth agape.

"Eh? Onii-chan?" Her look of confusion quickly morphed into one of suspicious as she realized that he'd never seen her companion in anything but the typical oversized hoodie and jeans yet she now wore loose fitting, feminine shorts, and a fitted t-shirt that still hung rather awkwardly on her frame.

"What do you think you're doing...?" she asked accusingly. The NEET turned a bright red and stuttered frantically, not at all helping his situation.

"I was just looking for you! I swear I wasn't doing anything!" His statement was almost accepted when his virtual companion added her own two cents to the conversation.

"That doesn't mean you weren't thinking anything dirty~" Finally, Kido understood and she too turned a vicious red color, not having thought of it that way.

"I-I…" Shintaro stuttered, only making the situation more awkward, "I wasn't thinking anything, Danchou!" He let out a shaky and embarrassed sigh, "I think I'll just be going now…" Ene again cackled.

"That'd be for the best, Maaaaster~" With an uncomfortable wave, he turned and his red-clad back receded into the darkness of the hallway, an almost visible gloom hanging around him.

Once the visitors had taken leave, Momo jumped from her place and closed the door, grabbing a small, square, zippered bag on the way back to the bed. Instantly, a feeling of dread washed over Tsubomi, knowing what must surely lie inside of the polka dotted case.

"O-Oi… Kisaragi…" she began nervously, hoping to convince the approaching girl that whatever she had planned wasn't necessary. "What's in the box…?"

"It's a surprise!" Momo flopped down on the bed, unzipping the box and lifting the lid to reveal the most horrifyingly large amount of cosmetics that Kido had ever seen. A shiver chilled her spine and she attempted to scoot back, only for her arm to be grabbed by the idol, holding her where she was.

"Just this once, Danchou…" she said, her orange pigtail bobbing slightly, "I'll help you take all of the makeup off once we're done." Kido puffed her cheeks out, making it very clear that she didn't like the idea but—having a soft spot for her friends, sighed and gave in, the puppy-dog eyes being too much to handle.

A half hour, ten-or-so make-up sponges, and two bathroom breaks later, Momo pulled out a small, peach colored hand mirror and held it out for Kido to see. The green haired girl blinked and moved her head, watching her reflection do the same.

"Th-That's not me, is it?" she asked, confused and stunned seeing herself looking so… feminine. She thought that typically she was fine without the addition of strange chemicals being applied in layers to her face but now, she was taken aback to see how—she supposed it fitting to think—pretty she looked. As the girl continued to curiously look at her reflection, Momo laughed, flopping down on the bed beside her. The girl moved closer so she too could see in the mirror and grinned, proud of her workmanship.

"Yep! That's you, Danchou~" Grabbing the television remote and scooting over slightly, Momo turned on the small flat screen that sat on her dresser. Kido, still fascinated by her reflection looked over to see as the channel was changed to some ridiculous comedy movie. "Pretty good handiwork if I do say so myself…" Momo mused to herself.

As she set the mirror down, the leader focused on the movie, trying to figure out what was going on; first someone was smashed over the head with a bottle and then suddenly the actors began dancing.

"There's no way this did well at the box office." With a huff, Kido crossed her arms over her chest, "What even is this garbage?"

Momo laughed, changing the channel yet again, this time to a horror movie. A high-pitched scream erupted from the television's speakers and caused Kido to jump back on the bed.

"H-Hey, we really shouldn't watch this b-before bed, Kisaragi."

"It's not even that scary, Danchou! Look! That's just a whole lot of fake mice, they aren't even… oh, maybe they are real…" Again, the channel was changed.

The two sat for a while in near silence as the orange-haired idol searched the tv guide before deciding on a movie they could both agree on. Positioning themselves where they could best see the screen, the feature started. Periodically, Momo would make a comment about the characters or the scene not being funny enough but as the movie neared the end, both girls were silent. As the end credits rolled, Momo stretched and yawned loudly, shutting the tv off altogether.

"That wasn't so bad, right Danchou?" When no reply came, "Danchou?"

Her legs and arms crossed in front of her, Kido sat fast asleep, propped up against the headboard. Not wanting to wake her, the idol carefully pulled the blanket up around her friend and settled in at the foot of the bed.

"Guess this wasn't such a bad idea after all, huh?"

 _ **A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeey! So, for once I'm not totally late for Heat Haze day! Hooray! I've actually had this in the works for about a year now but just couldn't ever finish it... Sighs,,,**_

 _ **As some of you may know, I really dislike KidoMomo so this is meant as more of a platonic/brotp drabble but you can choose to see it as shippy if you want-just please pardon my dislike for the ship, sorry! Either way, happy Heat Haze day and maybe if I can finish anything else, I'll have more to share this year. Thank you as always for reading and feel free to leave your opinion in a review~**_


	4. Chapter 4

It's not that Kano didn't want to tell her the truth, he just couldn't find the best way to tell her without scaring her. He rested his cheek in his hand as he watched Kido begin work on the night's dinner. His choppy blond bangs were still ever so slightly damp from his shower earlier and his deep golden eyes were worn and tired from lack of sleep.

In retrospect, he realized that it would just be better off if she knew what had happened—maybe she would be able to better console him after one of those ghastly nightmares appeared. Kano knew that she deserved to know but he didn't think it was right to burden his girlfriend with secrets that had been kept this long. He could feel himself frown as his thought bounced back and forth, between telling her or not, like a game of pong.

Suddenly, she spoke, asking him if everything was alright. Kano nodded and plastered his trademark grin onto his face, sitting up straight and waving his hand to show her that he was fine. He _was_ fine, right?

Without thinking, he called her name and as she looked back at him, he regretted speaking. So, he lied instead of telling her yet again, "Dinner smells great."

Taking a moment to process what he'd said, Kido chuckled, her long jade hair spilling down her back and her charcoal colored eyes crinkling up at the corners.

Surely she didn't need to know that badly, Kano thought.

It would only hurt her to know.

"Thanks."

 ** _A/N: Wowie Zowie, talk about a super short update! I recently enrolled in a creative writing course-and since I'm trash, I've been writing for Kagepro a lot-so expect to see more of these short little drabbles! Most of them will be around the same length as this one is so I apologize for them being such small updates but I feel like these exercises will help me get back into the swing of things and be able to do more writing._**

 ** _Okay so, some background on this drabble: my teacher asked for us to pick a character trait and write a scene showing a character having that trait. Of course, I decided to do the trait "secretive" and picked Kano to show it off. This isn't really an au or anything but the established relationship was specifically for the assignment._**

 ** _Either way, I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think!_**


End file.
